post holiday blues
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Connie is back from Bucharest and much to the horror of the staff, ten times as scary as before. After being roped in to getting to the bottom of the clinical leads fowl moods, Rita finds herself more involved than she could have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't think she could get any worse…"

"Who?"

Robyn rolled her light blue eyes in disbelief. Lofty clearly had the shortest memory that anyone had ever been graced with. Minutes before the curly haired nurse had been rendered speechless by the department's clinical lead. She had all but snarled in his face before listing all the young nurses' misdemeanours and launching a character assassination. Lofty had looked like a puppy being hit with a newspaper, completely crestfallen.

"Who do you think?" Robyn hissed as the familiar sound of expensive shoes reverberated through the department, alerting everyone to the impending presence of Connie Beauchamp. Lofty visibly stiffened before grabbing a pile of patient notes and dashing off towards the sanctuary of the staffroom. Robyn inwardly groaned as she heard the clipped voice of the brunette as she rounded the corner, face one of disapproval.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She practically spat the words out before casting her gaze amongst the busy department.

"Just getting some results for Doctor Hardy" Robyn grabbed the paperwork, waving it in her hand slightly before scampering off before Connie could find something else to crack the whip about. She truly was almost ten times worse than she had been before the arrest. Whatever had happened to her whilst she had been away had clearly left her feeling sore, she was like a dog on a tin roof in summer, miserable, angry and extremely volatile.

"Connie"

"What" Even Charlie was taken aback by the consultant's frostiness. He winced at her words and almost cowered away, seeing she was clearly not in the mood for any sort of conversation. He had seen Lofty dash off in the direction of the staffroom and had assumed it would have had something to do with the confident clinical lead.

Charlie narrowed his eyes sensing that not everything was quite as it seemed. During their time in Romania the clinical lead had seemed too opened up almost, revealed her emotions and he supposed even allowed herself to open up in the romantic sense.

"Let's grab a coffee" Charlie placed his hand on the brunette shoulders and lead her through the department, only stopping briefly at the hospital coffee shop to grab two large skinny Cappuccinos, Connie's drink of choice.

As Charlie fished about in his wallet for some change, Connie suddenly came over quite queasy. She could feel the rise of bile in her throat and the familiar heat radiate from her forehead.

"Connie, have you got 50p..." Charlie looked up from his wallet, his eyes quickly looking to Connie. As soon as he saw her skin pale, and sweat bead at her forehead he firmly took her hand and guided her towards the toilets knowing full well what was about to come next.

"I'll wait here, if you need me, shout me" He spoke gently as he held open the door to the women's toilet for her and watching as she hurried inside. He had an inkling what was causing such severe moods and a sudden dislike for the only thing that could get her out of bed in the morning.

The nurse sighed as he leant back against the wall and realised that the clinical leads mood was not going to improve in the next few months, if anything it was about to worsen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright Charlie, lurking outside women's toilets now are we?"

Charlie's head snapped forward at the sound of the clinical nurse manager voice. She stood before him, a cheeky grin across her face, arms crossed against her chest.

"Very funny..." Charlie mocked, his eyes catching the time on the clock on the wall. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his watch, eyebrows knitted with concern.

"Rita, is that clock right?" Rita glanced behind her, reading the time.

"Yeah, spot on, why, late for a date?" Rita winked. Charlie shook his head, his behaviour becoming agitated. Rita narrowed her eyes, clearly something was bugging the older nurse.

"Is everything ok?" Rita placed her hand on his shoulder, her voice laced with worry.

"Urm, yeah... Actually no. Rita, will just nip inside and check that everything's ok?" Charlie resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to ask Rita for her help. Connie had been inside the toilets for almost twenty minutes without Charlie even realising. His mind had drifted off, wondering whether Louis was ok at home on his own.

"Female patient?" Rita laughed as she pushed against the toilet door and disappeared inside. Charlie held his breath, there was a faint sound of cubicle doors being opened before clattering shut again. This was followed by a brief silence. Time felt like it stopped, his heart was hammering in his chest.

"CHARLIE!" Came the panicked shout of Rita. Charlie immediately pushed through the toilet doors, finding himself in the women's bathroom.

Rita was crouching on the floor outside the last cubicle. The door was open and as Charlie neared Connie came into view. She was deathly pale, her hair stuck to her forehead as she sat collapsed against the tiled wall. Her breathing was heavy and she looked exhausted.

"She's dehydrated" Rita spoke as soon as the male nurse arrived.

"I'll go and grab a wheelchair, she'll need some fluids. I'll order a blood test too" Charlie called as he dashed back out of the bathroom leaving Rita crouching beside her nemesis.

"Connie, can you sit forward for me?" Rita asked gently as she placed her hand against the consultants' cheek, wincing as she felt the heat radiate from Connie's skin. She was on fire.

"No, please just leave me" The clinical lead groaned as she clutched her stomach in pain, her face contorting as she struggled to hide her discomfort.

"We need to find out what's going on Connie, you are clearly in a lot of pain"

"No, no. I'm fine, please… it's nothing, it will pass" Connie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Has this happened before then?" Rita asked as she met Connie's eyes sensing there was something the dark haired consultant wasn't telling her.

Connie looked away quickly, not wanting to find out her secret, her dirty little secret.

"Connie!" Rita said sternly as she turned the older woman's face back round so that they once again faced each other. It was then the young nurse noticed tears pricking in Connie's eyes.

"I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know how far gone you are?" Rita asked as she glanced down to Connie's stomach.

"About a month, I was in Bucharest" Connie managed as she found the strength to sit up straight so that she could sit shoulder to shoulder with Rita who was now sat down beside her.

"Not Charlie?" Rita asked cautiously although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. To her surprise though the question brought a chuckle to Connie's lips.

"Oh god no! It was a doctor, Alex"

"Does he know?" Rita questioned.

"No and his not going to, he doesn't deserve to ever know his child" Connie was angry, angry with herself, angry with Alex for making her so weak at the knee's.

"I've managed to free a space in cubicles, get some tests done…" Charlie re-entered the room this time pushing a wheelchair. Rita and Connie burst into a fit of giggles at the sheer idea of Charlie and Connie ever getting anywhere remotely intimate.

"What?" He asked almost amused, his face lifting slightly as he watched Connie return some colour and find her sense of humour.

"You can put the wheelchair back Charlie, no-one's dying" Rita smiled. Charlie looked at Connie questioningly.

"Its morning sickness Charlie" She placed a hand on her stomach, watching as Charlie's eyes began to sparkle slightly.

"A baby?"

"Just a baby"

"Thank god, I thought something was seriously wrong for a moment then…" Charlie laughed as he ran his hands across his face, relaxing. Then a thought popped into his head.

"The Father…"

"It's Alex, and no I won't be telling him" Connie promised herself.

"You don't need a man anyway, there all useless. No offence Charlie" Rita added.

"None taken"

"… So then I turned round and was like, I can'-" Robyn stopped short of the door, blinking several times as she and her fellow nurse froze and stopped their bathroom gossip.

"Sorry, I didn't realise…" She started as she looked from Connie to Rita then finally at Charlie.

"Impromptu staff meeting, we were just leaving" Rita said brightly as she leapt to her feet and held out a hand to Connie who seemed to be blushing slightly. Connie took the blondes hand and allowed herself to be pulled upwards.

"Yeah sorry about this guys" Charlie said before moving to the door and holding it open for both Connie and Rita.

"Such a shortage of suitable meeting rooms" Connie pretended to muse out loud as she slipped past Charlie out of the room, leaving Robyn and the other young nurse to look at each other and wonder what on earth had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say she was dead on her feet was an understatement. Connie all but crawled to the car, her feet heavy, her back in two and her ankles sore. She found relief in just climbing into her car, the last part of the day, the drive home. She was one step closer to her bathtub.

It was beginning to rain, droplets pelting against the metal and glass of the car. Connie swiftly placed the windscreen wipers on, turned the radio on and started the car.

The sound of Steve Wright filled the car as she pulled out of the hospital carpark and turned left. The traffic ahead was moving slower than usual, the rain causing those on the pavement to become drenched. Connie was careful to drive nearer to the centre markings, trying to avoid soaking passing pedestrians.

The traffic lights ahead turned to red, Connie immediately placing on the breaks. As she waited she found herself glancing about the familiar street, the same street she drove up twice a day. To her left was a bus stop, a huddle of people finding solace underneath the glass shelter. Connie was grateful for her car.

As the brunette glanced closer she became aware of the small blonde, forced to stand in the rain, the shelter to full. Connie recognised the blonde immediately. She found herself opening the car window and leaning across the passenger seat.

"Rita!" She called. The blondes head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as she bent slightly, peering into the car.

"Fancy a lift home?" Rita hesitated for a second, the history between the two was not the best and yet here Connie was offering a lift home. She looked to the crowded bus stop before glancing back at Connie and nodding.

"Come on then" Connie shouted. Rita grinned as she leapt from the pavement, pulled the car door open and practically threw herself into the passenger seat.

"You are a life saver"

"I know" Connie smirked" Anywhere were you heading too?"

"The train station" Rita sighed. Connie looked perplexed for a moment.

"I thought you were local?"

"I am, usually. My Flat's flooded so I'm staying with a friend, she lives about four miles west of Holby, not to far…"

"NOT TOO FAR! There is no way I am dropping you at the train station, you'll catch pneumonia. Come back to mine, I have a spare bed with your name on it" Connie argued.

"I can't intrude, not when you're already giving me a lift, this is way more than I deserve"

"Oh for god sake, is this because of the whole murder suspicion because do you know what, I am completely over it, now mine or a freezing cold train station?" Connie questioned as she put her foot down on the exhilarator.

"Fine, but you better have some warm pyjamas"


	3. Chapter 3

"These should be warm enough"

Rita mumbled a thank you as Connie placed a set of pyjamas on the arm rest of the settee. Connie had already got changed and wore a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms with an oversized black jumper thrown over her top half.

Rita then watched as Connie collapsed exhaustedly into the settee, her hands falling around her stomach.

"How are you feeling now?" Rita asked, biting down on her lip. Connie rolled her head which had been resting against the back of the seat and faced Rita again.

"Exhausted, sick, pregnant"

"I meant about the pregnancy" Rita smiled.

"Fine" Connie mumbled. Rita could see straight through her façade, well aware that Connie was the queen of hiding any emotion.

"And really?" Rita asked raising an eyebrow as she moved so that she sat facing Connie, her arm resting against the top of the sofa.

"Scared, I made such a mess of Grace's life, I just know I'm about to do the same thing again" Connie looked down at her stomach, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

"Grace is a fantastic little girl, she has turned out so wonderfully, like this baby will too. You were, ARE a good Mum" Rita's voice was soft as she placed her hand over Connie's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Grace has her Father, a good Father. This baby will have no one apart from me, if I let it down, there will be no one else to keep them safe" Her words were becoming wobbly, her voice breaking at points.

"They'll always have their Aunty Reets" Rita smiled sweetly.

"Is that enough though?"

"Why can't it be?" Rita whispered. Connie looked up from her lap and Caught Rita's gaze. The blonde was so sparkly, so beautiful. So god damn frustratingly beautiful…

"Connie…" Rita started, Connie silencing her by biting down on her own lip as she looked at the blonde in a way that Rita had never seen before. Connie's cheeks were flushed slightly, her eyes rapidly searching Rita's own.

"Why do I always attract the wrong people?"

"Because you're searching in all the wrong places" Rita leant forward and pushed a dark stray of hair behind Connie's ear, a heart-warming smile spread across her face.

"And where should I be searching?" Connie asked, her breath almost taken away by the way Rita was now gazing at her with shining eyes.

"Right in front of you" Rita whispered as her gaze fell from Connie's eyes to her plump lips, so mouth wateringly seductive.

The two women continued to stare at each other before Rita leant in further and finally planted her lips against Connie's, finally tasting just how beautiful the clinical lead tasted. Her heart soared when she realised that Connie was kissing her back, her hands running through Rita's short blonde hair.

Rita could feel her heart racing like it had never done before, the feel of Connie against her skin was like a bolt of electricity, causing sparks. Whenever there lips collided she felt her heart burst, her knees weaken and her mind go foggy. Connie was like ecstasy, addictive, dangerous but oh so fantastic.

The pair battled for power, neither giving up on the teasing of each other's mouth. Connie pulled Rita closer and shivered as she felt Rita's hand sneak up her jumper till it was teasing at her bra straps.

"You feel so wonderful" Rita panted as she pulled her lips away for a split second, before her lips began to move southwards, connecting with Connie's jawline. Slowly she lay Connie down on the sofa till she was lying looking down at the brunette beauty.

"How did I ever get you so wrong?" Rita croaked as she gently caressed Connie's jawline. She then nuzzled her face into Connie's neck and shoulders, gently kissing every part of her skin like she was bone china. So gentle, so loving.

Connie's hand fell to the back of Rita's head as the blonde lifted up her top and began to trace the lines of her body with her tongue.

"Mhmmm" Connie sighed happily as Rita slipped her bra down and cupped her breast.

"God you are so fucking gorgeous" Rita breathed as allowed her hands to travel up and down Connie's slender frame.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Connie whispered. No more had to be said. Rita jumped up, pulling Connie with her before dragging her boss up the stairs, lips touching, clothes being tugged at.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after the night before was possibly one of the most frustratingly long days that Rita had worked. Firstly, nothing could compare to the night before, falling asleep with Connie Beauchamp in her arms was definitely a highlight. Then there was the lack of Beauchamp sightings throughout the day, the consultant instead caught up with departmental meetings and paperwork. Her final frustration was that although she and Connie had been together, quite passionately, she had no idea where it left them. Connie had barely spoken on the journey into work, but Rita supposed that was due to the morning sickness, the sickness that had her constantly up and down in the night. Connie really was in no fit state to make any life changing decisions, not when her life was already getting more complicated.

Rita just wanted to reach out and take the consultant in her arms, tell her she understood how she was feeling. Really she had no idea whatsoever, she had never fallen pregnant with someone from the other side of the world, neither had she confided in the woman who had been the cause of her arrest and slept with her. She could understand Connie being on edge, she was positively sure that she too would react the same.

"Rita! There's someone on the phone asking for Mrs Beauchamp, I think he may be calling from a different country" Robyn called over to her boss. She held the phone against her chest, her eyes pleading with Rita to take the call.

"Alright, you get back to work. I'll sort it out" Rita sighed as she took the phone from the younger nurse and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello, Sister Freeman speaking, can I help you?"

"Hello, I need to speak with Mrs Beauchamp, it's urgent" The voice on the other end answered.

"May I ask who is speaking please?"

"Tell her it's Alex, it's important I speak with her" Rita realised suddenly who it was she was talking too. Alex, it was the Alex. The father of Connie's child.

"She's not available at the moment, can I take a message" Rita asked, her tone becoming quite sharp.

"Just tell her that I have spoken with Charlie, and I know" Rita's mouth dropped. Charlie had told Alex without consulting Connie first! The cheek!

"I'm sorry, you know what?" Rita asked, biting for an answer.

"About the baby, our baby" Rita panicked. She knew Connie didn't want the man in her life, or the child's. That's when she found herself coming out with the most unthinkable lie that she could ever have created.

"Connie's just been admitted here, she's lost the baby" With her guilt eating her up, Rita slammed down the phone and looked about, hoping no one had overheard her vile lies.

"Rita…" The blonde nurse jumped at the sound of Connie's voice. She shot round to found the clinical lead standing with a bemused expression on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Everything ok?" Connie questioned, concerned by Rita's caught in the headlight look.

"Yes fine, why? You ok?" Rita babbled, flashing a smile that was supposed to convince Connie that everything was just fine.

"Fine… Robyn said there was someone on the phone for me…"

"Yeah, it was some rep from some medical company, trying to sell us something or the other" Rita lied as she placed her arm on Connie's shoulder and began to guide her away from the nurses station.

"That is the third rep today! Did they say which company?" Connie requested as the pair headed towards her office.

"Urm, n-care, something like that anyway. What you doing later? Fancy dinner?" Rita asked as she tried to change the conversation.

"Never heard of them, and is it ok if I give it a miss, I just want a bath and bed" Connie groaned as she opened her office door and immediately made for the sofa where she could finally sit down on something of comfort.

"Well how about I come over, I'll cook if you'd like?" Rita offered. Connie collapsed into the sofa, her face softening.

"Oh you don't have to…" Connie argued.

"No, please. I was hoping we could have a chat anyway"

"You've twisted my arm…"

Xxx

Connie smiled as she glanced up at the clock. Her twelve hour shift was over and she was ready to go home, eat some wonderful homemade food and hopefully cuddle up with Rita in the sofa, if that's what the blonde even wanted. Maybe that's what she wanted to talk about, maybe she regretted last night. Connie hoped she didn't, because for the first time in a long time she actually found herself smiling whenever she thought of the blonde.

The Brunette grabbed all of her belongings before locking up the office and heading towards the staffroom where she had agreed to meet Rita at the end of their shifts.

"Mrs Beauchamp!" The familiar voice of Noel echoed throughout the department. Connie turned back, her eyes narrowing as she wondered what on earth was so urgent.

"What is it Noel, I'm actually on my way out" Connie asked exhaustedly.

"There's a man in reception asking for you, says it's urgent. He seems pretty upset about something…" Noel trailed off.

"Fine, come on" Connie mumbled as she stormed off in the direction of reception, furious that anyone dare stop her from getting home.

"This better be important" Connie muttered to herself as she sailed through the open doors that lead into the main reception area.

"He's just sat there Mrs Beauchamp" Noel informed her as he pointed over to the seating area, pointing out the blonde man who sat with his hand wrapped around a coffee. Connie immediately recognised him, shock filling her body. She stood gawping for a second, wondering if anyone would notice if she just disappeared.

"Connie…" Too late. Alex looked up, his eyes full of sadness. He rose from his chair and walked until he was stood in front of the clinical lead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here" He spoke softly, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

"Here for what? What are you doing here Alex?" Connie demanded angrily. This was the last person she wanted to see.

"The baby, one of your staff, a nurse, Sister Freeman I think, she told me about the miscarriage" Connie looked at him in disbelief.

"The miscarriage, I haven't…" That's when Connie caught sight of Rita standing in the doorway, her face looking completely mortified.

"I didn't have a miscarriage, I'm still very much pregnant, not that it is any of your business" Connie hissed.

"But Nurse Freeman, she tell me…"

"Yes well nurse freeman was clearly misinformed" Connie spat as she glared at Rita, her anger reaching boiling point. Connie turned on her heel and began to stomp off, unable to face either Alex or Rita.

"Connie, I'-"Rita started. Connie shot round, her eyes wide in utter frustration.

"You are disgusting" She snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Connie, please! I'm sorry"

Connie continued walking, not pausing, desperate to get away from the blonde. She was fuming, disgusted that someone could lie about something so terrible. She had forgiven her for the whole shopping to the police, but now she was just pushing things too far. It disappointed Connie, she had hoped something beautiful would have blossomed between the two, but now she was adamant that she wanted nothing more to do with Rita.

Connie dejectedly stopped just short of the main entrance. She watched as Connie threw herself into her car and sped off in lightning time. Rain was pouring once again, and as Rita stood in the elements, her clothes gradually becoming more and more soaked she realised what an idiot she had been. Why had she said such a vile thing?

"You seem to have a knack for screwing up her life"

Rita jumped at the sound of Charlie's dulcet tones. She turned her head and found him standing just behind, arms folded and a scowl on his usually gentle face. Rita visibly sighed and turned so she was face to face with the older nurse.

"Charlie…" Rita breathed.

"I don't want to hear it, quite frankly I am done with you" Charlie hissed as several paramedics wandered past on their way back to their ambulance.

"I didn't mean to lie, I thought it's what she would have wanted!" Rita cried, tears now visible in the corner of her eyes.

"You were meddling Rita, and for what? Your own personal gain?" Charlie was confused. Why did Rita feel the need to get involved in every aspect of Connie's life? Surely she had already messed up enough, why didn't she just think!

"Because I love her Charlie, because I want her to be happy, because I know she is petrified!" Rita shouted a little too loudly. Charlie's eyes widened as he took in Rita's words.

"You love her! That's the biggest joke if there ever was one, you clearly don't know the meaning of love if that's how you behave. Do you not think she's been through enough?!"

"I know Charlie, I know what I've done and I would do anything to make it right" Rita cried.

"Yes well you best get thinking. I'm going to drop Alex at his hotel. I suggest you try and get hold of Connie and beg for her forgiveness or things are going to get difficult" Charlie advised as he fished his keys from his trouser pocket. He gave Rita a serious look before turning, aware of Alex's presence.

"Just sort this out" Charlie finished before signalling to the car so that Alex knew which vehicle was his. Rita just nodded, trying to blink back the tears that had begun to fall.

Charlie and Alex both climbed into the car and soon disappeared. Rita ran a hand through her short blonde hair, she had really screwed up. She had only been trying to help. She knew Connie didn't want Alex involved, she thought that it would silence him, get him out of the picture. In reality she had just pushed him further into Connie's arms and shafted herself.

"You and Charlie had one of your disagreements again?"

Rita felt relief as Dixie appeared and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've really messed up Dix"

Xxxxxxx

She knows what she's doing is wrong. From the moment she filled the glass up with the dark red liquid she knew it was wrong, but yet it seemed so right. Wine, her clutch. The one thing she relied on when things went so terribly wrong. She had no one, Charlie, the one person she thought she could count on had betrayed her, breaking her confidentiality and speaking to Alex. Then there was Rita, the nurse that she thought was her friend, the same nurse who created such a vicious lie.

She felt so utterly betrayed, so alone.

The brunette lifted the wine glass and swallowed every single drop of wine till the glass was once again empty. Once again she refilled it, not caring about the voices in her head, the small voice that begged her to think of her unborn child.

Connie carried on topping up her wine glass until eventually she was unable to remain seated on the stool at her breakfast bar. Then she staggered across the kitchen and made her way through to the lounge where she collapsed into the sofa, clutching on to the wine bottle. This was when she finally allowed the tears to fall, every single drop full of heartache. Every time she allowed herself to get close to someone she found herself being broken even more.

Connie allowed thee alcohol to take over her body. She could feel her eyes becoming heavy, her head fuzzy. She wanted to curl up in a ball, but the sudden ringing of her doorbell prevented such actions.

Connie groaned as she pulled herself up from thee settee and drunkenly zig zagged across the floor till she reached the front door. She fumbled with the lock for a second before managing to prise the door open.

"Connie"

Rita stood on the doorstep, an ambulance parked behind her. Connie narrowed her eyes realising it was Dixie sat at the wheel.

"It's you" Connie stated bluntly as she struggled to hold herself up, her hand grabbing onto the door handle to stop her body from slipping to the floor.

It was Rita's turn to narrow her eyes. She reached out a hand and brushed a stray piece of brown hair from Connie's red rimmed eyes. The smell of alcohol practically bled through her pale skin.

"Have you been drinking?" She demanded as she tilted Connie's head back slightly and took a closer look at her eyes.

"You have! Connie, you're pregnant for god sake!" Rita cried.

"And I wish I wasn't" Connie slurred as she stepped back inside the house and went to shut the front door. Rita placed her foot in the doorway, preventing the door from shutting. Her eyes were determined. She wasn't about to allow Connie to continue with her self-destruction. She turned her head and waved her hand, beckoning for Dixie to join her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Connie cried as Dixie leapt from the ambulance, throwing her large equipment bag over her shoulder.

"Saving you from yourself"

 **Thank you all for such lovely reviews, I hope you are still enjoying it.**

 **Keep reviewing please, makes my day! -SKB x**


	6. Chapter 6

Rita filled up a glass with water before making her way back through to the lounge where Connie sat perched on the edge of the sofa and Dixie sat on the floor, her eyes scanning the BP machine that was attached to Connie's arm. By now Connie was a deathly grey, her eyes rimmed red, her mascara smudged. Rita had never seen such a sad sight.

"Here you go" She whispered as she handed Connie the glass of water and sunk into the seat beside her.

"Thanks" Connie mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

"How's everything looking Dix?" Rita asked as she peered down at the paramedic, who then handed her a slip of paper. Rita's eyes scanned the paper quickly, relieved when she realised everything was ok.

"You've been lucky" Rita informed Connie.

"Me, lucky. You're joking right?" Connie spat. It was plain stupidity if Rita considered her lucky. She could think of ten billion other things that could be considered lucky, but her situation was not one of them. In fact if Connie had to describe it she would have said it was quite possibly the end of her world. She felt frustration, sadness and most of all longing for her darling Gracie, so far away yet so dear.

"I don't think you quite understand the danger you just put yourself, not to mention the baby, in. This isn't you and you know that. What's going on in that brain of yours to make you so bloody half minded" Rita was sat up bolt straight, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Maybe I've just given up. Maybe I'm fed up of people interfering in my life and making decisions that have nothing to do with them" Connie eyes Rita, ensuring that the blonde understood that the words were partly directed at her.

"I told you I was sorry…"

"Well maybe sorry just isn't good enough" Connie hissed before placing the glass of water on the coffee table, rising from the sofa and storming off.

Rita heard the creak of the stairs as the brunette disappeared. This was shortly followed by the slamming of what she assumed to be Connie's bedroom door.

"She'll calm down" Dixie suddenly spoke. Rita looked to the woman, she had almost forgot she was even there.

"This is Connie were talking about. She'll have my head on her wall by the end of the day…" Rita sighed.

"You'll sort it, I know you will" Dixie smiled gently as she placed a hand on Rita's shoulder" I best get going anyway, I'm technically still on shift"

"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate your help" Rita stood up from the sofa and smiled at her friend.

"I'd do anything for you, surely you know that by now" Dixie murmured as her hand moved up to Rita's face, tucking her short hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, cheer's mate" Rita spoke stiffly, her body language also stiffening slightly at Dixie's touch.

"Don't let Beauchamp get you down, you're too good for the likes of her anyway" Dixie moved in closer, so close that Rita could feel her breath against her skin.

"That's unfair. You don't know her like…"

"I don't want to get to know her..." Before Rita could respond she found Dixie crashing her lips against hers. For a second Rita's mind went into panic, she froze. She knew this wasn't what she wanted, or in fact who she wanted.

"Oh please, don't mind me"

Rita pulled herself away from Dixie, her brain finally kicking in. She looked to the doorway where she found an exhausted looking Connie wrapped in her dressing gown, hair falling down her back in soft curls. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Connie…"

"Don't you dare apologise to her Rita!" Dixie spoke, her eyes dancing as she looked to the other blonde.

"I'm sorry but what are you still doing here?" Connie spat back, her anger once again rising like the temperature in summer.

"Trying to convince Rita that you are in fact as trashy as the rumours say you are. Two children, no Daddy's in sight. Then there's half the hospital that you've slept with…"

"Dixie!" Rita snapped. Connie glared at the paramedic, her eyes were as cold as ice, but Rita could see through her exterior.

"Get out" Connie growled.

"Happily, come on Reet's" Dixie reached out to take the nurses hand, but it was snatched away, the hands turning to fists as she tried desperately to keep her own temper under control.

"Reet's?" Dixie questioned, confused.

"You heard her, go" She said bluntly as she moved to the doorway where Connie stood and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"But..."

"Just go, before your mouth comes out with anymore shit" Rita all but spat.

Dixie looked from Rita to Connie, her eyes narrowing before she shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't bother coming running to me when she fucks you over like the rest" She cried before pushing past the two medics, storming through the hallway and out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Connie winced at the impact, but Rita's grip tightened.

"I'm sorry about that, I should never have brought her here" Rita apologised as she moved so they were face to face.

"It's fine, you were trying to help" Connie practically whispered.

" No it's not ok, I've been such an idiot Connie, I know I've ruined everything between us, and I really hope that one day you'll forgive me, and I.."

"Rita? Shut up and take me to bed"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've just started a new job but I promise to try and update a bit more regularly!**

 **Hope you enjoy this update, not much drama but some fluffy friendship which everyone loves right?**

 **SKB x**

 **xxxxxxx**

"Oh for god sake. What's he doing here?"

Rita narrowed her eyes and glanced over in the direction that Connie was glaring. Stood just beside the entrance to the ED was Alex, smoking on a cigarette. Connie pressed her head against the steering wheel and took a large intake of breath.

"I suspect this has something to do with a certain male nurse…" Rita started. Connie lifted her head and looked at Rita bemused.

"I really have no idea what Nurse Chilton has to do with this…"

"Not Lofty! Charlie! He dropped Alex at his hotel last night. He must have picked him up this morning" Rita admitted as she bit down on the skin around her nail worriedly.

"Well I really wish he hadn't bothered. I was hoping he would be on the first plane home by now if I'm honest" Connie sighed.

"You're going to have to talk to him at some point" Rita spoke.

""Yes but not right now. Oh damn, he's spotted us" Connie groaned as she watched Alex move towards where she had just parked up her car.

"Play nicely!" Rita warned as Connie undid her seatbelt and reached for the car door handle.

"I'm making no promises" Connie said through gritted teeth before opening the car door and stepping out onto the tarmac.

"Connie" Alex called.

"Alex, your still here I see" Connie was practically biting down on her tongue, trying desperately not to lose her cool.

"Well I couldn't leave without knowing the full story. Are we going to get chance to talk?" Alex asked as he eyed up Rita who was climbing from the car carrying both her own bag and Connie's.

"Talk about what?" Connie scoffed as she tucked her hair over her left shoulder.

"The baby? I want to support it, and you"

"How? You can't even afford the child you've got. I mean what next, removing brains for the mafia? Don't be so ridiculous" Connie practically spat before stomping off into the ED. Rita stifled a giggle before sheepishly following after the older woman.

"…Connie! I told you to play nicely…!" Rita called after the brunette.

"Believe me Rita that was me playing nicely" Connie called back as she negotiated her way through patients and porters. Rita smiled to herself as Connie disappeared around a corner, the sound of her heels still echoing through the department.

"I see you two have managed to patch things up"

Rita turned her head as Charlie came up beside her, his face slightly less angry than it had been the day before.

"Better than patched, I'd say we've refurbished our mind sets" Rita beamed. Charlie rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Well I'm glad, but this doesn't rid us of Alex. He seems quite determined to stick around"

"Then it's time he realised he's not needed" Rita spoke, a sudden thought popping into her head.

"Actually Charlie, can you cover for me, just for half an hour or so? Please!" Rita begged.

"This better be for a good reason" Charlie warned.

"The best!"

Xxxxxxx

Connie suddenly sat up straight, her ears picking up on the sound of commotion within the department. In fact she was sure she could hear the protests of Alex. She narrowed her eyes before curiosity took hold. She found herself exiting her office and following the noise till she arrived in reception.

"What the hell is going on?" Connie barked as she moved around the crowd that had gathered.

"The man that was asking for you yesterday, he's being arrested" Noel informed his boss. Connie immediately barged through the crowd till she was just feet away from the father of her child. He was being placed in handcuffs whilst a police officer read him his rights.

"Excuse me but what on earth is going on?" Connie demanded.

"You are?" The officer grunted almost disinterested.

"Connie Beauchamp, Clinical Lead. Now can you please explain what is going on?"

"Connie…" The sound of Rita's small voice from behind caught the clinical leads attention. She turned to find Rita and Charlie stood side by side, a police officer was also present.

"Rita, what's going on?" Connie questioned as she moved back through the nosey crowd.

"Seems Alex is a wanted man, and not just in Romania" Charlie interrupted. Connie looked at the pair as if they had both completely lost their minds.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The authorities have had a warrant out for his arrest for some time. It seems that it wasn't just Romania where he was carrying out illegal transplants…" Rita concluded as she watched Alex get led away by the security team and the police.

"So when I said he was probably doing brain transplants for the Mafia..." Connie started.

"You probably weren't far off" Charlie smiled. He watched as Connie's tired face relaxed finally. Alex was completely out of sight, on his way to the police station where he would probably find himself being extradited back to Romania where he would stand trial for his vile actions.

"Maybe now normal service can be resumed" Connie sighed as she watched the crowd finally disperse and staff return to their posts. Charlie gave Connie's shoulder a quick squeeze, a knowing look on his face.

"Nothing ever runs normally here Connie. You should know that by now"


	8. Chapter 8

Connie trotted through the corridor a perplexed expression across her face as she turned off her pager. Usually it would flash up with RESUS or CUBICLES, instead though she found herself being emergency bleeped to the stock room. Against her better judgement the brunette carried herself to the bottom of the corridor, becoming even more confused when she spotted no sign of nursing staff or emergency crash trollies.

The brunette reached the end of the corridor and looked around several times before placing her hand on the handle and pushing it open, the door creaking ever so slightly as she did so.

The room was quiet and dimly lit. Connie poked her head around the door, her eyebrows knitted together with confusion. The room was empty, someone was having a joke with her, or her bleeper was on its last legs. Connie shook her head slightly before beginning to shut the door behind her, ready to head back to her office where her dried toast was waiting to be eaten.

Before she could shut the door properly though she found her hand being tugged at and her body being pulled through the small gap between the door and the doorway. Her squeal was smothered by a hand as she found herself being pulled into the darkness. Her instinct was to scream out for help, but the familiar feel of soft lips creeping up her neck prevented her.

Her stomach began to turn itself inside out as her body relaxed against the one behind her. Connie's head lolled back against the other person's shoulder, a gasp escaping her plump lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" The words tickled against Connie's neck as a pair of hands wandered up her blouse and slipped underneath the material of her bra.

"Nowhere now" She whispered back as she turned in the arms of the other and traced her finger down the cheekbones of Rita Freeman.

"Didn't think so" Rita breathed before crashing her lips against Connie's, her heart racing as she felt Connie kiss her back.

Rita gently pushed Connie against the wall at the back of the room before slowly slipping her hand down under the waistband of the brunette's trousers.

"Rita…" Connie panted as the blonde dipped her head and began to kiss up her collarbone.

"What?" Rita purred. She grinned against Connie's skin as she felt her begin to tremble. Connie made no attempt to reply, her knee's going weak and her body tingling.

Rita went to lift up Connie's blouse, but the sound of beeping pulled the pair apart, both springing apart whilst Connie grabbed her pager from where it had fallen to the ground.

"SHIT…" Connie groaned as she picked up the pager and turned it so that it faced Rita. The drop of the bleeper to the floor had caused it to set off an emergency call, one that was going to direct the team to the stock room. The sound of feet thudding against the floor was becoming louder.

"Quick..." Rita hissed as she straightened up her scrubs and moved across the room to a shelving unit so that she looked as though she was taking a stock take.

Connie tucked her blouse back into her trousers and went to silence her bleeper. As she did so, the door flew open and the faces of Robyn, Charlie, Zoe and Tess all appeared.

"Is everything ok? I've just got a bleep" Zoe asked immediately whilst Charlie stood at the back knowingly, an amused expression teasing the two women.

"Yeah, sorry I dropped my bleep while trying to get some urm" The brunette grabbed what was closest, immediately regretting it when she held up a handful of pregnancy tests.

"Patient wants to be sure…" She muttered quite unconvincingly. The eyes then fell on Rita who smiled.

"Clean sheets" She spoke simply.

Zoe and the others just nodded before dispersing and heading back to what they had previously been doing. Charlie remained where he had stopped, a sly look on his face.

"Your trousers are undone" He said simply before strolling off grinning. Connie glanced down to find that she had forgotten to do up the zip and button of her trousers. She inwardly cursed herself before thanking god that it was Charlie that noticed and not Robyn or Zoe.

"That was close..." Rita giggled as the door shut behind Charlie.

"Too close" Connie agreed.

"You are so cute though when you're flustered" Rita whispered as she wrapped her arms around Connie.

"Rita! Not here!"

"Where then because you are so gorgeous" Rita said softly. A ghost of a smile fell to Connie's lips.

"Our shift finishes in an hour, and my house is all empty…" Connie began.

"Now were talking"


	9. Chapter 9

"When I first met you, I never envisioned this"

"Envisioned what?" Connie asked as she stuffed a whole chicken nugget into her mouth.

"This. Us, you shoving chicken nuggets in your mouth like a little piggy" Rita spluttered as Connie raised her hand to her mouth, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious, something the woman was not used to.

"Thanks…" Connie replied plainly. Rita laid her hand on Connie's shoulder.

"You know I didn't mean it like that… I just never ever thought that I would be sat here, on your sofa, in your house, in love with you" She smiled gently. A hint of a smile played at the corner of Connie's lips, her heart beginning to beat like a drum.

"What was that last part?" Connie croaked. Rita looked to Connie, finally daring to meet her eyes.

"I...I love you" Rita whispered.

"I think we need to have that talk…" Connie sat up against the sofa properly, taking Rita's hands in her own. The blonde looked petrified, her eyes suddenly so big and scared. A large tear fell from the corner of her left eye, Connie frowned, realising what Rita was thinking.

"Hey, no, don't cry" She soothed as she pushed Rita's hair from her face and cupped her cheek, gently lifting the nurses head up so she could look at Rita properly.

"..Please don't... Please don't say what I think you are about to say" Rita choked as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"What, Move in with me?" Connie asked, a hint of humour in her voice. She smirked as Rita lifted her head again, her expression changing to gobsmacked.

"What?" Rita spluttered.

"Do you want to come and live here with me?" Connie spoke as though she were talking to someone who was slightly deaf. Suddenly Rita was no longer sobbing in her lap, instead the blonde was springing about the room, showering the floor with the remains of her chicken nuggets and chips, which had previously been sat in her lap.

"I take that as a yes then…" Connie laughed.

"YES YES YES YES YES INFINITY YES!" Rita squealed as she leapt across the room, throwing her arms around Connie's neck and showering her in kisses.

"We still have a few things to discuss…" Connie added. Rita pressed her lips to Connie's cheek before slipping over the back of the sofa and sinking into the seat beside Connie. Connie herself laughed, she had seen Grace do the same thing so many times, every time she had been reprimanded.

"Firstly… don't do that again..." Rita held her hand to her head and saluted Connie mockingly.

"Secondly, I..." Connie sighed as she looked up to the ceiling briefly in order to make sense of all her thoughts" I have never been with another woman like this, and I know it's not going to be plain sailing, factoring in Grace, this baby.. Work, but, if you're willing to put up with the sticky bits, then I want us to do this properly…" Connie spoke, her words gentle.

"Properly?" Rita questioned.

"I want us to be a family, Me, You, Gracie, and the new baby, because I know that Grace will absolutely adore you, and I also know that you would be a fabulous parent…"

"A parent?"

"Gracie needs a step-mummy… and this one needs, well a Mummy. There not going to have a daddy, so why not have another Mummy?" Connie placed Rita's hands onto her stomach, and looked at her hopefully. Rita was once again fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I…"

"Please say something" Connie whispered. She could feel the tears in her own eyes begin, she was so hormonal, so all over the place. Perhaps she had misread the signs, maybe this wasn't what Rita wanted.

"You know what, it doesn't matter" She suddenly snapped before withdrawing her hands from Rita's and pulling herself up from the sofa.

"Connie.."

"You know what, just go. I just can't believe how stupid I have been…AGAIN!" Connie cried as she began to pace the room, hand falling so that it pinched at the bridge of her nose.

"Connie please" Rita begged as she stood up from the sofa and went to put her hands to Connie's shoulders. The brunette shrugged away her touch and stomped off towards the door.

"GO!" She roared, tears falling thick and fast, her face burning hot. Her shout was more of a screech, high pitched. Rita stood speechless for a second, trying to work out what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry" Rita whispered as she did as she had been asked. She grabbed her coat from where it rested on the arm of the settee and fled from the house, unsure where she was going to go seeing as her flat was still uninhabitable.

As she stepped down the driveway she heard the smash of glass, part of her wanted to run back, the other part thinking 'screw her'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! FREECHAUMP is possibly my favourite thing right now, I think this may end up all fluffy because let's face it, they both deserve some happiness!**

 **Please review, I love reading your thoughts! SKB x**

 **xxxx**

Exhaustion was something all too familiar to Charlie. If he wasn't worrying about his son Louis, it was the department, but playing on his mind most recently was the department's clinical lead, Connie. The last few months had taken its toll on her fragile body and mentality, the death of her Father, Grace leaving for America, Alfred, prison, Bucharest and the final straw, the pregnancy. The problem he had, the thing that had most concerned him was the fact that she was like a locked vault. Very rarely opened up.

But Rita… Rita, although she had caused unnecessary upset for the clinical lead, she had somehow managed to heal the vulnerable woman. Connie had seemed more together, happier, although was sure he had never witnessed a happy Connie. He had never expected such a strong bond to form between them, but it had, and it partly put his mind at rest.

Charlie felt relief fill him as he looked up to the clock that hung just above the nursing station. The end of the night shift had arrived, and it really couldn't have come any sooner. Through the night there had been a large influx of patients due to a coach crash on the motorway. It had been a constant stream of patients, running form cubicle to cubicle, not even pausing for a loo break.

The older nurse yawned as his feet carried him to the dimly lit staffroom. The door was shut, but with a push, soon opened. Charlie carried on inside, despite the darkness. All he wanted was to grab his possessions and go home so he could check on Louis and finally jump into bed.

As he turned the key in his locker, a sound behind him from the sofa's alerted him to someone else's presence. He turned and slowly moved to get a better look, finding a body wrapped in sheets lying on the sofa. The person was clearly sound asleep, but being in the staffroom, it was clearly a member of staff.

"Urm, hello…" He said awkwardly as he placed a hand on the body and gave it a quick prod. The body suddenly jumped and sat bolt right, the blankets falling from the body. Charlie raised an eyebrow as the person before him became familiar.

"Rita?" He said surprised. Rita groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Charlie… this isn't what you think" Rita started to explain.

"I thought you were staying with Connie…" He questioned suspiciously.

"It's a long story" Rita sighed.

"Which ended with you sleeping on a sofa in the staffroom"

"It's not what you think" Rita replied quickly.

"Then explain it to me, remember I know Connie better than most" Rita sighed, realising she was going to have to share all.

"She asked me to move in"

"And you said no?" Charlie said slightly perplexed.

"I said yes, but then she started talking about the baby, and how she wants me to help bring it up, because she wants it to be serious. The thing is, this is exactly what I want! This is like a dream, but when she asked me I just froze in shock, good shock, it was just a surprise because this is Connie Beauchamp! She's like the dream woman! I can't believe she'd think I'd ever refuse a life with her because I love her Charlie, and I mean really love her, I just need to know this is what she really wants" Rita admitted as Charlie sat down beside her, a sympathetic look on his face. He knew all too well what Connie was like, she didn't like giving out her heart and feeling rejected. It was a defence mechanism.

"Prove yourself to her. Make her see that this is what you want because she's more than likely feeling scared, she won't let on, but she needs reassurance"

"Connie Beauchamp needing reassurance, this is something quite unfamiliar!" Rita allowed a cackle fall from her lips.

"We all do from time to time, if you love her as much as you say then I know that you will do exactly what you say, and I can vouch for that" Charlie gave Rita's shoulder a squeeze" Now why don't you grab a quick shower and bite to eat and I'll meet you in our office" Charlie stood up and held out a hand to Rita who smiled at him.

"Thank you Charlie"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Right, this is Connie Beauchamp, 44, a neighbour found her this morning sat on her doorstep and described her as disorientated and confused. She also has a deep laceration to the wrist which is thought to be a result as some form of self-harm. GCS is fine, BP is 120 over 280 and resps are normal" Dixie reeled off as she pushed a trolley through to resus. Connie lay under a blanket, her skin pale, her eyes red and her wrist wrapped in bloodied bandages. Tess too paled slightly when she realised it was the clinical lead.

"Lofty, will you go and find Charlie and inform him Mrs Beauchamp has been admitted" Tess requested. The young curly haired nurse immediately did as he was instructed and dashed out of resus, weaved his way through a clutter of patients and sprinted till he was knocking on Charlie and Rita's office door.

"Come in" He heard Charlie call. The young nurse pushed open the door, slightly out of breath from his sprint. Both Charlie and Rita were sat at their desks, both their eyes focused on Lofty who was bright red and sweating.

"Tess asked me to inform you that Mrs Beauchamp has just been admitted" He informed the two nurses. Rita's eyes immediately widened, she all but leapt from her seat and dashed to the door.

"Thank you for letting me know… RITA!" Charlie shouted after the nurse who had pushed past Lofty and was now running through the ED faster than an Olympic athlete.

Lofty remained in the doorway awkwardly wondering why Rita was suddenly showing the consultant such compassion.


	11. Chapter 11

"I remember when I first met you. When you first waltzed into the department, I looked at you and I thought 'wow, she's amazing'. I Mean things went a little pear shaped after that didn't they, but I woke up and realised that the front you've been putting on, it's all fake. I've got you worked out now, I know that you lashing out, how you act, it's you stopping yourself from getting hurt but I promise you, from now on, you don't have to pretend. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life, I mean I wish we could go back, start again, but I would not change you for the world"

Rita sat at Connie's bedside, her hand firmly on top of Connie's. The cut on the brunettes arm wrapped in clean bandages, her body covered in a sheet that Tess had draped over her on arrival. The clinical lead was pale, a deathly pale. Her eyes were closed, her rising chest the only sign of life.

"I'm sorry about last night, I froze. I should have told you there and then just how much you mean to me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before because otherwise it wouldn't have come to this. I want to be your everything, the perfect girlfriend, Grace's step-Mum, and ultimately our babies Mummy" Rita pushed a strand of dark hair from Connie's face, her eyes full of adoration and love. Her heart was still pounding slightly more than it should have, seeing Connie so fragile and broke was so heart wrenching.

"Rita" The blonde had been completely unaware that Charlie had even entered the room, but there he stood, his face one of concern. He moved across resus and placed a hand on Rita's shoulder reassuringly.

"I hate seeing her like this, she doesn't look like Connie" Rita murmured, barely taking her eyes from Connie's form.

"She's got you now, I'm sure she'll be fine" He said gently.

"And the baby?"

"Is fine, average size, strong heartbeat" Charlie smiled. Tess had passed him the ultrasound results, after he and Rita had been forced to admit that the clinical lead was pregnant. She was barely two months, and she didn't want anyone to know, but Rita couldn't justify the risk, she needed to know both her baby and partner were going to be ok. If Connie had lost the baby, it would have broken her even more.

"Hear that Con, our babies doing ok, you best be getting better or we'll be running rings around you" Rita allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lips, imagining anyone giving Connie the run around was near impossible.

"Running rings around me?" A voice suddenly piped up. Rita watched as Connie began to open her eyes, a tug of a smile pulling at her lips as she watched both Charlie and Rita's face immediately light up.

"Hey you" Rita smiled as she leant down and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Reets, I'm sorry" Connie managed as she attempted to reach her bad arm out to take Rita's hand. Rita gently took Connie's arm and placed it back on the bed before picking up her other hand and squeezing it in her hand.

"Darling, its fine. I'm just glad you and the baby are ok, god knows what I'd have done if I'd lost the pair of you" Rita soothed.

"We were very worried Connie" Charlie suddenly butted in, his hand firmly on Rita's shoulder.

"I'm ok" Connie tried to convince the older nurse.

"You don't have to pretend anymore" Charlie stated" Rita and I care about you more than you'll ever realise" Connie remained silent, her gaze falling to her hands. She seemed unable to speak as realisation dawned upon her. She had too much to live for, Grace, her baby and now Rita.

"When can I go home?" Connie requested, suddenly the need to be at home was so strong.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Ok, I just want to go home" The two nurses looked to each other, both knowing that what Connie Beauchamp wanted, Connie Beauchamp got.

"I'll get Zoe to take some final observations, then, if everything is looking ok, I think you'll be fit for discharge, so long as there is someone at home with you, just in case" Charlie informed the clinical lead.

Connie looked up to Rita, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Will you…?" She began.

"If you think you're going home without me then you have another thing coming Mrs Beauchamp!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Rita, can I have a quick word?"

The clinical nurse manager immediately detected the urgency in Zoe Hanna's voice and stopped in her tracks. She had been about to head back to resus to collect Connie to take her home, but she sensed that whatever it was that Zoe wanted, it was not going to wait.

The blonde turned on her heel and dragged herself in the direction of the empty staffroom where Zoe had positioned herself, holding open the door. The look on Zoe's face made Rita feel uneasy, like she was about to say something that was not going to fill Rita was joy.

"Can we make this quick Zo, I just want to get Connie home and settled" Rita complained, frustrated that her time was being taken up with idle chit chat. All she wanted was to get back to Connie's, snuggle on the sofa with said brunette, watch the soppiest movies possible whilst extending her waistline with popcorn and sweets.

"Connie is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about actually…" Zoe's words trailed off as she bit down on her lip, sensing that what she was about to say was going to either come as a surprise, or just deeply concern her.

Rita looked at Zoe slightly perplexed, she was being very cryptic with her words, not giving away anything.

"If this is about the baby…" Rita evoked.

"It's about the generous amount of alcohol that Connie apparently consumed before her admittance. The paramedics could smell it from the moment they stepped in the house. She was drunk Rita!" Zoe reported. She watched as Rita withdrew a breath, quite a large one, and shut her eyes. Clearly the blonde knew more than she was letting on.

"Did you know she was drunk?" Zoe exclaimed, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Her eyes were wide, completely outraged by the entire idea.

"No! Of course not! This is the first I've heard of it! Why wasn't I told when she was first admitted?!" Rita wailed.

"Confidentiality… we didn't know you and Connie were…" Zoe failed to find a word that could summarise what she felt the relationship was.

"Were what? Sleeping together? Starting a family?" Rita spat.

"Rita…"Zoe said with concern, her face falling to a frown.

"I know she has a problem with alcohol, I know she's a mess, but I can't quite understand what it is you are getting at?" Rita cried.

"I am worried about you Rita! Connie is clearly unstable, are you sure that this is what you want?" Zoe questioned.

"I love her Zoe, whether she is drunk, sober or screaming at me in resus. Right now she needs me, and I am damn sure that I will be there no matter what situation she finds herself in" Rita all but growled.

"Well if you're sure…" Zoe said feeling slightly defeated.

"110% sure. I honestly do not see what everyone's problem is. At least Charlie's mind is broader than the rest of you" Rita felt her words come out angrily. She knew Zoe didn't mean any harm, she was just concerned about her, and Connie in a sense, but she wished that those around her would keep their noses out.

"If you're sure" Zoe commented reluctantly, sure that anything she said would just wash over Rita's head. She was worried was all, she didn't mean any harm or to sound in anyway homophobic. Some of her closest friends were gay. It had nothing to do with a same sex relationship. It was to do with the fact that Zoe liked Rita. She cared about the nurse and knew the history between Rita and the clinical lead. It hadn't been the healthiest of relationships since the word go. Rita had framed Connie for murder, something that the pair had both seemed to have forgotten. She just didn't want it to blow up in Rita's face. She could picture arguments, Connie throwing the whole Alfred situation back in Rita's face. After all, Zoe knew Connie.

"Positive, and I'd appreciate it if you, and everyone else, would keep their noses out. This is serious no matter what you all think" Rita spat before giving Zoe one final stern look and departing.

Zoe groaned as she fell back against the breakfast station, her hand falling to her temple, giving it a quick massage. Personally she couldn't understand Rita's reasoning, it made no sense to her. Connie and Rita? It had come from nowhere.

"What's up?" A soft voice called. Zoe looked up and smiled half-heartedly. Max had appeared, his face his usual cheeky grin. Zoe ran a hand through her hair and allowed Max to wrap his arms around her.

"I'll tell you later"


	13. Chapter 13

"I brought you breakfast in be-"

Rita stopped abruptly as she stepped inside Connie's bedroom. She had left the clinical lead fast asleep minutes before whilst she went to make her breakfast. Now though, she watched as the brunette pulled on a black pencil skirt over her expensive lingerie, tugging it over her legs with little effort. She had lost weight, even with her blossoming pregnancy.

"What are you doing?" Rita enquired as she set the tray of food down on the side table and placed her hands on her hips.

"Getting ready for work, why, what are you doing?" Connie snapped back almost immediately.

"You were discharged from hospital just yesterday, you can't possibly be going back to work" Rita exclaimed. Connie just simply glanced from her wardrobe, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine"

"But you're not though are you? Connie…"

"I am pregnant, not completely incapable" Connie reprimanded.

"You haven't been coping! Yesterday you were blind drunk!" Rita puffed whilst Connie plucked a blouse from her never ending wardrobe.

"And now I am sober!"

"That's not the point Connie! You are carrying OUR baby. This is not just about you!" Rita cried. Connie stopped midway through buttoning up her blouse, her face softening as she turned to look at Rita who was all big eyed and in Connie's eyes, absolutely gorgeous.

"Please don't look at me like that" Connie begged knowing full well she couldn't refuse such a beautiful face.

"Don't go to work then!" Rita begged as she moved across the room and grabbed Connie's hand in her own.

"I can't just not turn up to work Rita, the department depends on me"

"The baby depends on you! Please, I've got a day off, Zoe isn't expecting you in. I was thinking we could go back to mine, pick up a few things, move me in properly" Connie tried to ignore Rita's large brown pleading eyes. She was like a begging puppy dog. Hard to be ignored.

Connie released a breath before solemnly nodding her head.

"Fine but you're going to have to do all the lifting, I'm with child remember" Connie raised her eyebrows before patting her stomach ever so smugly.

"How could I ever possibly forget my little miracle?" Rita gushed in a voice many used around small children and fluffy animals. She bent down on one knee just before Connie and placed her lips against Connie's stomach.

Connie herself began to giggle at her girlfriends soppy behaviours, she was positive that she had made the right choice. Rita was going to be the best Mother in the world, and she knew that Grace was going to adore her as much as she did.

"What!" Rita cried as Connie ran her hands through her short blonde hair, her eyes bright and full of confidence.

"Just you, down there, on one knee…" Connie laughed.

"Well are you going to say yes?" Rita was sure this what she wanted, she never doubted her commitment to Connie and now to their child. She wanted everything to be perfect by the time the baby arrived, for them all to be settled. She wanted a nice house that they could all call home, and most of all she wanted to be able to say that Connie was her wife.

"Yes?" Connie asked perplexed, her brows furrowing and meeting in the centre of her face.

"Will you marry me?" Connie looked away briefly, her eyes shutting, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Rita felt her heart beginning to pound. Had she pushed Connie to far, said something she shouldn't have or pushed her too far too soon.

"Yes…" Rita's heart leapt, much like her body as she threw her arms around Connie's body and held her tightly against her.

"Really, are you sure because you don't just have to say yes because you think it-"Connie silenced Rita with a deep kiss, full of passion. Connie pulled away, her hand cupping Rita's cheek.

"Yes yes, 100% yes!" A wide smile spread across Connie's face, her eyes engaging with Rita's.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening! We can pop by the jewellers later, my fiancé needs a ring as beautiful as she is" Rita pressed her forehead against Connie's before both women fell into a fit of giggles.

"This is crazy…" Connie managed between giggles.

"When you know its forever, why wait?" Rita reasoned.

"I love you Nurse Freeman" Connie said as she wrapped her arms around Rita's neck, giddy with joy.

"I love you too Mrs Beauchamp"


	14. Chapter 14

"Holby City hospital Emergency Department, Connie Beauchamp speaking"

Connie was brisk with her telephone manner, her arm propping her head up as her elbows rested on the desk, her office phone clamped at her ear. She had been in the middle of filling in a departmental report when the phone had sprung into life. When she had reached out to pick up the phone from the receiver her eyes became focused on the large ring that now held pride and place on her ring finger. She was completely smitten with the large diamond, but more smitten with her beautiful fiancé. She was still daydreaming about the day before when a familiar voice broke through her thoughts.

"Connie, its Sam" Connie's heart began to quicken at the sound of her Daughter's Father. He very rarely called her, communication was usually through email and sometimes Skype.

"Sam, is everything ok? Is it Grace?" Her voice sounded panicked and even over the phone Sam could sense it.

"Grace is fine, although she is what I wanted to talk to you about. This isn't a bad time is it?" Sam asked realising that back in the UK it was the middle of the day, and as every doctor knew, Emergency departments were always busy.

"No, no. Now's fine" Connie lied as she looked at the large piles of paperwork that she had beginning to stack up on her desk. That was purely Rita's fault. Connie had spent most of the morning sat staring aimlessly at her hand whilst occasionally drifting through google in search of the perfect family home. In short, zero paperwork had been completed and the impending deadline set by 'Henrik Hitler' was fast approaching.

"Ok well, I know that you're a very busy woman, but I need a favour" Sam let his words hand for a few seconds so Connie could get her head round the surprise.

"What, what can I do?" Connie asked suspiciously. When Sam asked for a favour, in the past, it had often meant her covering for his mistakes when he had royally screwed up.

"I've been offered a once in a lifetime job in Dubai, working for their world renowned transplant team. It's almost double what I'm earning now, the only thing is that it means longer hours and well, Dubai isn't really the most child friendly of places…"

"You've had our daughter for a matter of months and now you just want to return her like an unopened letter?" Connie snapped in disbelief.

"It's not like that, you know I love her…"

"Really am beginning to wonder…" Connie sighed as she placed her free hand to her temple" When are you leaving for Dubai?" Connie requested, wondering why she was feeling so put out by Sam when in reality his new job offer was actually the best thing to happen.

"It's really short notice but our flight back to the UK is next Monday. From there I'll fly to Dubai" Sam admitted.

"You have given me one week's notice… One week Sam! I am up to my eyeballs in paperwork, in the middle of searching for a new home, not to mention all the decorating… Do you know what, I don't even know why I'm arguing with you? Email me what time you arrive. I'll pick you up from the airport. Tell Grace I love her and I'll see her next week" With her final sentence finished, Connie hung up the phone and slammed it back down on the receiver.

Connie was outraged by her Daughter's father. After years of failing to acknowledge his daughter's existence, he had made out that she was the bad parent. He and his Mother had probably laughed themselves stupid over all the misfortune. The brunette had been beside herself when Grace had first left for America, she had felt as though she had failed as a parent, but after watching her daughter's face light up her computer screen day after day, new stories to be told about her adventures in the big apple, she had realised that she had perhaps for the first time in her daughter's life, done the right thing. America had been the making of her little girl and now she was once again being dragged halfway across the world because her parents prioritised work over her welfare.

This time she was not going to let her down.

Grace was her priority.

Connie quickly pulled up her emails on the computer and began to compile what was possibly the lengthiest and most truthful email that would ever leave her sent box. She knew full well that once Henrik read the message he would be straight down, looming over her shoulder, questioning her until he knew everything but her bank details. Henrik wasn't exactly waving the flag for 'working Mother's with rights'.

As she clicked send there came a knock at her office door. The clinical lead quickly closed down her emails and waved her hand in the air, beckoning for the person on the other side to enter.

"Mrs Beauchamp we have an incoming RTC, ETA 5 minutes. Reports suggest around five casualties" Tess stated before her eyes narrowed slightly. Connie looked slightly pale and flushed.

"Is everything ok?" Tess enquired hesitantly as she hovered in the doorway.

"Yes fine, Urm could you get everyone gathered in the staffroom at the end of the shift? There's something I need to talk about" Connie added.

"Yes course, shall I let Dylan know you'll be joining him in resus?" Tess asked quickly as she moved out of the doorway and back into the corridor outside.

"Yes, yes, thank you" Connie grabbed her stethoscope from where it lay on the desk and pulled herself up from the chair. Tess nodded quickly before disappearing back towards resus. Connie took one final glance at the computer before following in Tess' footsteps, closing the door firmly behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Connie…"

Charlie stepped forward from the crowd of nursing staff that circled the trolley where Connie was desperately attempting to resuscitate a 12 year old patient that had been involved in a car accident. Both parents had already died at the scene, the young girl had done well to make it as far as the ED, her injuries had been serious, and ultimately life ending.

Connie had spent a good half an hour pumping at the young girl's chest, holding out for a sudden pick up in the girls SATS. Everyone else could see that the girl was gone, but there was a determination about Connie, something that suggested she was not about to give up.

The rest of the team had agreed to stop, but Connie remained adamant that there was something to be done. Charlie placed both hands on Connie's shoulders before leaning in to her ear.

"She's gone Connie…" He whispered. Connie's face crumpled slightly as her hands fell from the patient's body to the edge of the bed, her fingers curling up as they slid across the crisp white sheets that were now splattered with the blood of a child.

"I should have been able to do something" Connie whispered as she glanced over her shoulder and noted the rest of the team looking down at the floor bleakly.

"You tried. That's all that matters" Charlie attempted to console the woman. Connie flipped her hair over her shoulder, using her wrists as her hands were covered with blood soaked gloves.

"Time of death, 13:53" Connie mumbled as she pulled at the latex gloves and tore them off before allowing them to drop to the floor. Once her gloves were off she fiddled with the plastic apron that had been forced over her head by a nurse at some point during the life saving attempt. She had completely forgotten about the large silver diamond that now sat on her ring finger, something that once the gloves had been removed was hard to attempt to hide.

Connie listened as a gasp was emitted from somewhere behind her. She turned her head, nose wrinkled slightly, as she clapped eyes on a wide eyed Robyn who was gawping at her boss' hand. Connie looked down at her finger, suddenly remembering it was there. She then looked back to Robyn who looked as though she were about to burst with excitement.

"Nurse Miller…" Connie uttered in her usual demeanour. Robyn looked back at Connie slightly horrified that she had been caught nosing.

"I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp… It's just such a beautiful ring…" She croaked. Charlie raised an eyebrow and also looked down to Connie's hand. He had not noticed the ring previously and found himself almost as quizzical as young Robyn.

"Yes, well, although I appreciate your compliment, it isn't really appropriate right at this time is it" Connie snapped as she glanced over at the body covered with a sheet that lay in the centre of resus. She liked her staff to be respectful when treating those who pass away in the department, and that included silence, unless you were the kind of staff member who liked to speak to those who have passed whilst offering last Rites.

"No Mrs Beauchamp" Robyn said softly as she looked down to her feet to avoid eye contact.

"Now I suggest you get back to work. I shall see you at the end of your shift in the staffroom. Please let everyone else know I expect to see them there too" Connie announced as she folded her arms across her body and made her way out of resus.

Xxx

"I'm telling you it was an engagement ring!"

"Are you sure? I had no idea Mrs Beauchamp was even seeing anybody" Lofty replied to his friend Robyn as she informed him of what she had seen whilst working with the clinical lead in resus. The pair continued talking till they reached the staffroom where the rest of the team had already gathered. Connie stood before them all, her hands behind her back as she waited for Robyn and Lofty to both take their places.

"Right, that's everyone! So firstly I'd just like to that you all for your fantastic work this afternoon. I know that we have once again been overrun, and typically understaffed, but I thought you all dealt with the masses brilliantly. The second thing I wanted to say was that I am sure by now you have all been informed that I am engaged…" As she spoke Rita's ear suddenly picked up. She looked at Connie startled. Connie just smiled before holding out her hand. Rita slowly bit down her nerves and accepted the brunette's hand, finding herself being pulled to the front where they stood hand in hand in front of the team.

"It is true, so I hope you'll join us over the road for a celebratory drink" After the team recovered from their initial shock, a round of applause erupted throughout the room, with even several cheers being heard.

"There is also a few more things that I feel you ought to know if this department is going to be transparent…. One is that in seven months there will be addition to myself and Rita's lives as I am actually pregnant… this will mean that there will be some changes throughout the ED, which includes the appointment of a deputy clinical lead, who will be in charge of the department whilst I am on maternity leave. I will also be reducing my hours which will begin from next week as my eldest will be returning home" Rita looked up to Connie surprised as Connie revealed that Grace was coming home. This was the first she had heard of it.

"Grace is coming home?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Next Monday. Whilst I am unavailable Doctor Keogh will be more than happy to answer any questions or concerns as he is the newly appointed deputy clinical lead. This does not mean that the department can slack. I have faith in every single one of you, so please do not let me down"


	16. Chapter 16

"Well I was not expecting that…"

Zoe dug her elbow into Max's ribs, indicating for him to quieten down. Connie and Rita were sat barely feet away surrounded by the likes of Tess and Charlie. The group had retired to the bar once the initial shock had calmed. The first round had been paid for by a generous feeling Connie who now sat nursing an orange juice. Shame, the first time she entered the pub with the team and she couldn't even be plighted with drinks in an attempt of getting her rat-arsed, although Max had a feeling that Connie didn't need alcohol to cheer her mood. The woman was practically on cloud nine and wearing a grin the size of Holby.

"Hey! I meant it in a good way… it's… sweet" Even Max didn't seem convinced by his own words. It was far from sweet. Connie Beauchamp was in no way sweet, scary yes, but somehow knitted baby booties and quiet family Sundays didn't seem very Beauchamp.

"Now I know your lying…" Zoe laughed just as the rest of the team ambled over from the bar and began to settle into the chairs surrounding the table where both she and Max sat. Rita was chivalrous, pulling out Connie's chair, taking her drink whilst the clinical lead sat down. She then placed a kiss on Connie's forehead and set the drink down on a coaster on the table.

"Hey lovebirds… You kept that quiet!" Zoe giggled as she leant across the table and pointed at the newly engaged females. Rita collapsed into the chair beside Connie and placed her arm around her beloved's shoulders.

"Oh you know me Zoe, never one to broadcast my personal life" Connie said matter of factly" Although perhaps Rita and I are the exception that I needed" She pondered out loud as she looked at Rita proudly.

"Well I think it's fantastic, and I certainly can't wait to see Grace again. Does she know about the baby?" Zoe suddenly thought.

"Not yet no, I just want to focus on getting her settled back in first. There's enough change in her life at the moment, I just don't want to unsettle her too much" Connie admitted thoughtfully.

"Well I am sure that she is going to be over the moon, I always wanted a brother or sister" Zoe thought wistfully as she remembered her childhood, growing up without any siblings or anyone to play with.

"Well here's to hoping" Connie smiled as she held up her orange juice in signal of a toast before placing the glass to her lips and swallowing the remains of the liquid.

"Connie!" A voice suddenly called from across the pub. The clinical lead looked up quickly to find Elliot Hope holding on tightly to a balloon that read 'congratulations'. Connie blushed as she pulled herself up from her chair and draped her arms around the man who was possibly her closest friend.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Connie questioned. Elliot looked over to Charlie who winked before turning back to his conversation with Tess" Oh I see. You've got Charlie keeping an eye on me haven't you?"

"Guilty!" Elliot allowed a small smile to creep up his lips.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you!" Connie beamed as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh and you my darling, and you. Now are you going to introduce me to this wonderful fiancé of yours?" Elliot requested as he gazed around the table, trying to work out which of the faces was the love of her life.

"Elliot, meet Rita. Rita this is Professor Elliot Hope, a very dear friend of mine, and Grace's godfather" Connie started the introductions, her hands tightly holding onto the top of Rita's arm. Rita held out her hand to greet the older man.

"Lovely to meet you professor, Connie has told me all about you…"

"All good I hope…" Elliot joked.

"The best…. Could I get you a drink?" Rita asked politely.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm actually still technically working… got an aortic valve replacement before I can go home… No I just popped by to pass on my congratulations and to drop this awfully shiny balloon off" He handed Connie the balloon before placing a kiss on both women's cheeks.

"Well thank you for popping by Elliot, you'll have to come round one day for dinner once we have settled in…" Connie promised.

"Oh you try and stop me. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your evening ladies" Elliot bid farewell before slipping from the pub. Rita looked round to Connie who was clinging onto the balloon. The way the light shone down on her face, illuminating her skin and making her look even more radiant than usual.

"You ok?" Connie asked with concern.

"How could I not be?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you think she'll like me, I mean I know we've met before but we never really like met if you know what I mean"

Connie smiled fondly at Rita. She had been a bag of nerves the whole morning, and had spent most of the car journey to the airport staring at her reflection in the sun screen mirror, carefully trying to make sure that she looked the part. She certainly looked the part dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, a beige blouse with a pair of beige pair of ballet pumps. She looked gorgeous.

"She will adore you, she has fantastic taste much like myself" Connie promised as she tucked her curls over her right shoulder and pulled her handbag onto her shoulder. The pair stood in the arrivals lounge, surrounded by groups of people, many who had just arrived home from their travels. Connie glanced down at her watch. Half past eleven. The plane had already landed. She was getting restless, her desire to see her daughter getting stronger.

She felt an elbow dig into her ribs, bringing her attention from the watch on her arm. She looked up to find Grace file through the arrivals entrance, closely followed by a flustered looking Sam who was pushing a trolley with several suitcases placed hastily on it. Connie's face immediately lit up as she watched Grace gaze round the room quickly, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Grace!" Connie called as she pushed through the crowds, Rita following behind closely, apologising to those that Connie barged out of the way.

Grace dropped the back pack she had been carrying and sprinted across the room before diving into her Mother's arms. Rita watched as Sam bent down to scoop up the bag before heading over towards the Mother and Daughter.

"Mummy, I've missed you" Grace cried as she wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck and squealed with delight as she picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh darling, I have missed you more. I am so glad you are home" Connie whispered into her daughter's hair as she inhaled the smell of her hair for the first time in months.

"Connie…" The clinical lead looked up and found Sam standing awkwardly in front of her, Grace's back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Sam. Hi" Connie managed before placing Grace back on the floor.

"There's a few things I wanted to talk about…" Sam started before gazing cautiously at Rita. Connie sensed whatever was to be said he wanted it to be private.

"Grace Darling, why don't you go with Rita to grab a drink and some food? I bet you are famished" Connie smiled as she dug her purse from her handbag and pulled out a twenty pound note" There's a KFC at the entrance, I'll meet you at the car. Is that ok?" Connie asked looking to Rita.

"Yeah, is that ok with you Grace?" Rita asked nervously.

"Can I have a krushum?" Rita looked to Connie who nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you fancy!" Rita beamed. Grace grabbed hold of her Mother's girlfriends hand and began to drag her across the airport in search of her desired food. Connie looked to Sam briefly before signalling for them to walk.

Xxx

Rita watched as Grace shovelled a handful of chips into her mouth. The child was clearly starving after her long haul flight home. She had grown a few inches since Rita had last seen her, but she was still as slim as anything.

"So…" Rita started as several routes of communication swam through her head.

"Are you my Mummy's girlfriend?" Grace suddenly piped up as she looked up to Rita from her food. Rita was slightly taken aback by Grace's forwardness. She wasn't sure what to say in return, she and Connie had decided to keep it on the low until they felt Grace was ready to understand and accept.

"Urm…" Was all she managed.

"It's ok if you are. My friend Jessie, her Mummy has a girlfriend too, and she was proper cool" Grace admitted smiling slightly.

"Was she?"

"The coolest. I bet you're cool, not like Mommy. She stresses WAY too much" Rita struggled to stifle a giggle. She had to give the kid credit, she had her Mother spot on.

"Hey, your Mum can be cool, when she's out of work anyway. I managed to persuade her to watch Mama Mia the other day…." Rita trailed off, spotting Grace's face widen in shock.

"NO WAY! Mom always said she hated anything musical!" Grace announced.

"She even sang along…" Grace began to chuckle at the idea of her Mother ever getting into the mood to sing.

"My Mom sang? You must be doing something good" Grace said honestly.

"Oh believe me, your Mother is so much more fun than you will ever realise darling"


	18. Chapter 18

"Who was that complete stranger you just allowed our Daughter to stroll off with? The latest in a long line of unsuitable Nannies?" Sam demanded as Rita and Grace walked off hand in hand. His words were quite harsh, and as soon as they left his mouth he watched the woman's happy face fall into a deathly stare.

"How dare you insinuate that I take such little regard in the welfare of our daughter? You are the parent that claims to care, and yet at every opportunity you manage to wriggle out of any form of responsibility!" Connie hissed as the pair weaved their way through the crowds that were congregated throughout the airport.

"Oh come on, you are hardly Mother of the year!" Sam spat back. Connie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes glistening with what appeared to be tears mixed with all sorts of anger and hate. Sam, on realising that Connie was no longer walking along beside him also stopped abruptly and turned his head. Connie's long dark glare was somewhat unnerving.

"RITA, is a friend of mine" Connie informed Sam quietly loudly. People began to turn, somewhat interested in the commotion which the consultant and her Ex were causing.

"And where did you meet this friend because I have never heard you mention her before" Connie suddenly felt self-conscious, so grabbing Sam's hand she pulled them over to a more secluded spot, out of the way of the shops, restaurants and desks.

"I can quote to you every single qualification that she has, do you know why Sam, because she is the clinical nurse manager at work, she's not just someone I picked up off the streets, unlike some of the women I'm sure Grace has been subjected to in your care" Connie was going straight for the jugular. She was not having her parenting and professional skills pulled into question by a man who once left her daughter with a junior nurse whilst he headed over to the bar for 'celebratory drinks'.

"Is that all she is, a friend because I don't recall you ever having 'friends'" Sam stated matter of factly. It was true. Connie didn't do friendship, the closest thing she had to a friend was Elliot and Charlie, and even then she found both men rather tiresome.

"There's a lot you never knew about me…." Connie sighed as she fiddled with her nails.

"I know when you're not being entirely honest" This was true. Sam had always known when she was telling the truth. Every 'I'm fine', he had read straight through and known that a little piece of her was close to giving up.

"What does it matter?"

"Well it doesn't, but I would like to know what kind of role she will be playing in my Daughter's life" Sam softened. Connie refused to take her eyes off her hands, prompting Sam to gently lift her chin up so he could catch a glimpse of her dark green eyes.

"Were engaged" Connie finally admitted half-heartedly. Sam allowed his hand to fall from Connie's chin, his arm stiffening at his side.

"That serious" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Were having a baby…" Connie dropped awkwardly as her hand fell to the small curve of her stomach.

"Wow" Sam croaked as he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Anyway, I best go. Grace will be tired" Connie finished as she took hold of Grace's suitcases.

"Connie…" Sam reached out a hand before thinking better of it. Connie looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"Look after yourself" He said sincerely. Connie briefly nodded her head before turning her back on the man she shared a daughter with. Sam watched as her figure disappeared into the distance and wondered when the clinical lead had changed.


	19. Chapter 19

Rita glanced behind her seat and found Grace with her head tilted against the window, her eyes shut and her mouth agape slightly, her thumb acting as a dummy of sorts. Tucked under her arm she cuddled a toy bear, one of clear importance. Rita wondered which parent had brought it, it was pink and a bunny so she presumed it had something to do with the girl's Father rather than her less than cuddly Mother.

Rita turned back in her seat and looked to Connie who for the foremost of the journey had remained in a speechless trance. Her eyes had not trailed from the road once. Her lips had not moved and no vocal sound had been made. Instead the radio filled the silence of the car, although she was sure that neither she nor Connie had actually paid any attention to the words.

"You ok?" She dared to ask. Connie's eyes remained transfixed on the turns in the road, although a small sigh escaped her lips. Sam had clearly tested her once too much.

"Not now. We'll talk later" Connie allowed her eyes to finally leave the road, instead peeking into her rear-view mirror and catching a glimpse of her snoozing daughter. If she was going to talk rudely about Sam, she preferred not to do it in front of Grace. It wasn't fair on her if all she heard was her parents slag each other off.

"Do you want me to cook tonight? Give you and Grace Time together…" Rita offered as she placed her hand over Connie's which rested on the gear stick. Connie snatched her hand away, again taking a look in the mirror to make sure Grace was still asleep.

"She knows" Rita stated bluntly as she shuffled in her seat and folded her arms. She gazed out of the window as she stropped.

"HOW!" Connie exclaimed rather loudly, louder than she had anticipated. Grace stirred in the back but didn't awaken, instead her grasp of the bear tightened.

"She's not stupid Connie. She worked it out straight away!"

"I can't believe this…" Connie mumbled.

"For what it's worth she gave us her blessing, said that her friend Jessie has two mums, and that everyone thinks she's dead cool" Rita revealed. Connie's face softened.

"Thank you" Connie croaked. The car came to a stop on the driveway and Connie placed her hand in Rita's smiling.

"Anything for you" Rita smirked cheekily as she placed a kiss on the tip of Connie's nose.

The pair then turned their attention to Grace who was still flat out.

"I'll carry her up to bed, save's waking her" Rita stated.

"You don't have to…" Connie started as she undid her seatbelt and opened the car door, mirroring Rita.

"You can't carry her in your condition, and it's not worth waking her up" Rita added sensibly. She reached the back door and pulled it open gently, her hand reaching out to stop Graces head from snapping forward. She then leant over the young girl and unclipped her seatbelt. Grace remained flat out, the long flight from America having completely wiped her out.

Connie watched on from the doorstep where she had been rummaging about for her house keys. Rita finally got the belt free and ever so carefully placed one arm around Grace's back and the other underneath her small legs. She lifted her free of the booster seat and cradled her closely against her chest. With one quick kick the car door shut and Rita trod across the gravel to where Connie stood holding open the front door with a loving grin spread across her face.

"It suits you" Connie said softly as a hand ran across Grace's forehead, pushing her fringe from where it had fallen into her eyes.

"You suit me. All of this suits us" Rita replied as she wrapped her arms tighter around Grace, enjoying the warm embrace that made her feel as though she belonged. For the first time in such a long period, she felt as though she belonged, she had everything that she had never realised she wanted.

Rita looked to Connie with her large brown eyes, her heart pounding ten to the dozen.

"I'll take Grace up to bed, why don't you chill out on the sofa and i will be back shortly with juice and food"

"Mhm, sounds perfect" Connie purred as she placed a kiss on Rita's cheek and then bending down to place a kiss on her daughters forehead.

Rita steadily made her way up the winding staircase, all the while cradling the child as though she were a tiny infant. She realised looking down that motherhood could be something that would suit her. The unconditional feeling of looking at something that was part of Connie. Grace was the apple of her Mother's eye, her world. She felt her heart swell as she though of her baby, the baby that was growing inside of the frustratingly beautiful Consultant.

The broody Nurse soon came to a door that had the girls name stuck on to the wood. She smiled gently before her hand twisted the door handle, revealing a room adorned with photos, shades of pinks covering bed surfaces and wall space. A scatter of teddy's sat across Grace's bed, several looking old and worn, obviously sentimental otherwise they would have been thrown away years ago.

Rita managed, one-handed, to both cradle the back of Grace's head and pull the duvet back from where it was tucked under the pillows, the sheets underneath crisp and fresh. Grace wriggled in Rita's grasp as she placed Grace down, still fully clothed. The girl looked so peaceful, so instead of getting her into her nightwear, Rita just slipped off her trainers and tucked the duvet around the sleeping child.

The nurse watched for a few moments as Grace adjusted herself to her new surroundings. She curled up into a foetal position and placed a thumb in her mouth. Rita felt her heart tingle as she realised just how much she already adored the little Beauchamp and she knew that with the addition of the baby and the impending wedding, she really was going to have the most perfect family in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

"What you reading there?"

Connie's eyes shot up from the magazine in her hands, dropping it to the desk like it was a hot potato. This created suspicion in Rita who dashed across Connie's office and snatched the paper from the desk before Connie could store it away in a locked draw in her desk.

"Beautiful weddings… I…Well… I did not expect that" Rita stifled a giggle as she moved around the desk and settled on the edge, magazine in her hands.

"Grace demanded I buy it… she's more excited than me…" Connie sighed as she sat back in her chair and crossed over her legs.

"I would never have guessed" Rita replied sarcastically, remembering that morning, waking up cuddled up with Connie only to have Grace bounce into the bedroom babbling on about the bridesmaid dress she was going to wear.

The pair had told Grace immediately that they planned on marrying. Although she had worked it out herself, the engagement ring being a dead giveaway. Since then it had been nonstop, constant questions about dresses, shoes and venues. Connie had felt like Grace was taking on the role of an over-bearing mother-in-law!

"Anyway, what do you want?" Connie suddenly remembered that Rita hadn't just waltzed into her office to catch her off guard reading stupid magazines.

"What makes you think I want something?" Rita hushed as she leant in close to Connie and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So you just came here to smoother me in kisses?" Connie giggled.

"Oh I wish… "Rita drooled before remembering the issue she had actually come to address with the Clinical lead.

"Urm, anyway, I have just had a call off Holby juniors, the head mistress has invited us to go for a tour of the school. They have a place in the year 4 class come up..."

"I'm honestly not sure about sending her there Rita" Connie sighed.

"Just because it's not private like the others" Rita rolled her eyes. She loved Connie dearly but her snobbery was at times irritating. Grace had obviously not settled to the boarding lifestyle, she craved her Mother's attention, her past behavioural problems were purely down to the fact that she missed her Mom.

"I want her to get the best education... not like the schools I was sent to in Peckham" Connie snubbed.

"Peckham?" Rita looked to her fiancé confused. She had no idea how Peckham fitted into the conversation.

"Contrary to common belief I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth" Connie's voice was dripped in sarcasm. She felt herself blush slightly as she spoke, the embarrassment of coming from such a low income area. If they knew she was the daughter of an alcoholic teacher and came from a home where she had witnessed the constant hospitalisation of her mentally unwell Mother. These were things that she had tried to supress deep down, hide from the world.

"I didn't mean... I just... I just didn't realise" Rita croaked as she realised just how embarrassed Connie was.

"Yes well..."

"There's no need to be ashamed of where you came from. I grew up on a council estate" Rita smiled as she reached a hand to Connie's cheek.

"And I suppose your Mother committed suicide when you were 12 as well?" Connie snapped back before dodging Rita's loving touch.

Rita withdrew her hand and looked to her partner. She couldn't work out what shocked her the most, Connie's revelation or her behaviour. Obviously this was something still quite raw to her, but Rita was her partner, she was supposed to know Connie inside and out, and yet in reality she knew barely anything about the clinical lead.

"Clearly you're not in the mood to talk" Rita stated bluntly as she jumped down from the desk and stomped off towards the open door.

"Rita, don't. I'm sorry, it's just some things are best left" Connie spoke honestly, her voice exhausted and half hearted. This stopped Rita in her tracks. She looked back to Connie, allowing her shoulders to relax.

"But I know near enough nothing about you! I just want to know you, be able to help you…" Rita paused just short of Connie's desk. The brunette sank into her seat, a hand falling to her brows, quickly massaging her temple. She really had little patience, and what she did have was wearing thin.

"The past stays in the past. That is the end of it Rita. Now if you wouldn't mind I have work I need to be getting on with. Shut the door on your way out" Connie ordered, sitting forward and pointing towards the door, her arms resting on the desk.

Rita huffed before stomping out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Little Miss world at 12'oclock"

Cal's head snapped up as soon as the words left Max's mouth. The porter had breezed past the reception desk, only leaning in to utter the 6 words. Cal looked over to the entrance to the department, his composure immediately straightening up as soon as he spotted the small brunette heading straight towards where he stood.

Her dark hair trailed down her back in large curls, her eyes a similar chocolate colour. Her eyes were large, highlighted by the mascara on her eyelashes.

"Excuse me?" She spoke bluntly, her arms folding across her chest as looked up at Cal, a bored expression worn across her face.

"Sorry… Yeah, Hi" Cal stuttered.

"Zara Shaw, the new nurse…" Cal's eyes lit up even more as he glanced up and down the new nurse.

"Urm yes, well you need the clinical nurse Manager, Rita Freeman… but I suspect she may be busy in resus, so how about I show you the staffroom?" Cal offered.

"I'm sure I'll find it" She muttered before gazing around, immediately noticing several porters with mugs in their hands, clearly on their way to put them away. She shot a sharp look back at Cal before strolling off, leaving Cal to admire her rear from afar.


	21. Chapter 21

"…. I'll go and check on Mr Stone"

Rita called back to Tess and the pair parted company, both strolling off in different directions. Rita headed into the direction of Resus where a patient awaited news of a much needed theatre slot. On her journey she passed the staffroom, her eyes glancing briefly into the room. She stopped and began to walk back to the doorway because at the sink stood a familiar figure. Rita looked around quickly, making sure than no one was watching before creeping into the room. She had given up being angry with Connie, instead she felt guiltier. She should know not to push Connie, plus she was full of hormones. She needed to make it up to her.

The blonde crept across the carpet until she was right behind the figure. She reached out her hands and wrapped them around the hips of the figure that was now pressed against her.

"What the actual Fuck are you doing?" A voice demanded. Rita leapt backwards as a fist swung towards her face, catching her on her nose. She stumbled backwards, clutching her nose as blood began to trickle.

"Shit, I thought you were someone else!" Rita exclaimed as she finally caught sight of the woman she had mistaken for her fiancé. She was the spitting image of the older woman, if not 20 years or so younger.

"Quite clearly! Who are you anyway? Do the staff here always molester each other?" The woman cried as she rubbed the hand that had collided with Rita's nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" A sharp voice demanded. Both women turned to find Connie Beauchamp looming in the doorway, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Oh for god sake…" The younger brunette muttered as she and Connie made eye contact. Rita turned slowly to face Connie, her hand still at the bridge of her nose.

"Zara... Rita! What's happened?" Connie stepped into the room, her hand cupping Rita's face, before tilting it backwards in order to get a better look.

"I thought she was trying to touch me up!"

"I thought she was you!" The pair blurted out at the same time.

"Wait, are you pair shagging?" Zara looked between the pair slightly bemused.

"What's it got to do with you? Who are you anyway…?" Rita questioned the young brunette who was prying a little too deep for her liking.

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Zara looked to Connie who shut her eyes momentarily.

"Rita, this is my younger sister Zara… Zara this is my Fiancé Rita" Zara's eye's widened briefly.

"Thank god you're not sleeping with doctor' I think I'm god's gift' Out there. He's a right smarmy bastard" Zara gushed as she placed a hand on Rita's shoulder and turned her so that she could take a look at the blondes face.

"Sorry about your Nose by the way. I don't usually make a habit of smacking my in-laws in the face… unless it's Michael" Zara stated. Rita looked to Connie confused.

"My ex-husband Michael. She punched him in the face. She was only 14" Connie smirked to her younger half-sister.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you…" Rita muttered.

"Promise you that was a one off. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm the younger, sweeter sibling" Zara mocked as she glanced to her older sibling who remained with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed across her chest.

"You wish… anyway, Zara this is your manager, Rita Freeman. So please do avoid punching her again" Connie smiled as her body language relaxed, making her more the Connie the pair both knew.

"You have my whole hearted promise boss" Zara winked to her older sister who just rolled her eyes.

"Well I shall leave you in Rita's capable hands, play nicely"

Xxxxx

"So, you and my sister…" Zara started as she and Rita walked through the corridors of the hospital. Zara was slightly startled by her sister's new found sexuality, whilst Rita was startled by the fact that Connie had a younger sister, a sister so young she could be her daughter.

"I love her, I love Grace and if you're not too much of a pain, I'll grow to love you too!" Rita stopped and looked to the younger Beauchamp sibling. Zara looked back at her, blinking twice before the pair burst into tears of laughter.

"Fair enough, if you are like this all the time, then I presume you can 'tame' the wild Connie"

"I don't think anyone can tame Connie. Even pregnancy won't tame her…" Rita immediately bit down on her tongue as soon as she spoke.

"Connie's pregnant?!" Zara cried.

"Shit don't tell her I told you… She'll kill me "Rita begged.

"My lips are sealed. Promise. Although being an aunty again is pretty exciting… IVF?" Zara asked as she and Rita barged through the double doors that led them to resus.

"IVF? Oh, god, I wish. No, it's complicated" Rita sighed.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You and Con will be great Mother's" Zara had barely known Rita for longer than twenty minutes, but the way Connie acted around the blonde was something she had never seen before. Michael had seemed the part, but in reality he had just been a smarmy git. Rita on the other hand didn't seem to care about what other's thought, and she genuinely adored Connie.

"I'm warming up to you already!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all!**

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update, and I'm sorry I haven't updated more regularly!**

 **I am so grateful to those who continue to read,**

 **I love writing and I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far!**

 **Please do not hesitate to let me know if you have an idea for the story, I'd really appreciate your help! So just let me know if you have any idea's!**

 **Thank you- SKB x**

"Right, Zara, this is Lofty who is also a staff nurse here. He will show you the ropes, and by the end of the day you'll know the place like the back of your hand!" Rita smiled, her hand resting on her newly found sister-in-laws shoulder.

Lofty smiled briefly at the young nurse, trying to work out why she looked so familiar. Her long dark hair, freckles that ran across her nose, and the biggest pair of dark green eyes he had seen in his life. He was smitten already.

"Hiya… Lofty's just my nickname, but it's what everyone calls me" Lofty informed the nurse just in case she was confused by the oddity of his name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lofty…" Zara smiled as she extended her hand, Lofty nervously took it and the pair shook hands.

"Well now you pair are acquainted, I shall leave you to it. See you later" Rita ended, her hand placing a tap on Zara's shoulder before her figure began to retreat into the distance. Lofty looked awkwardly at his new work companion before Zara broke the silence.

"Do you want to show me around then? Tell me the ins and outs, who's sleeping with who… you know, the gossip!" Zara winked.

"Urm, well why don't you come and meet some of them" Lofty looked around the department, his eyes falling immediately on Max, Robyn and Zoe who were stood in a huddle around the nurses station, all eyes wide and expectant.

"So, who's this then?" Max stood up straight as Zara neared.

"This is Zara, our new nurse. Zara, meet some of the team" Lofty introduced.

"Hiya, I'm Robyn! Obviously I'm a nurse too!" Robyn giggled as she pointed to her own set of scrubs which were identical in colour to Lofty's and Zara's. Robyn wrapped her arms around Zara who was taken aback slightly by the nurses forwardness but realised it was her way of greeting her.

"I'm Zoe, Zoe Hanna. I'm a consultant, and this is Max…" Zoe started as Robyn released her grip of Zara, meaning that the young nurse could finally shake Zoe's own.

"I'm just a porter. I don't really do much" Max added. Zoe rolled her dark eyes before shaking her head slightly.

"Just ignore him. He's a bit sore after a run in with her ladyship!" Zoe nodded in the direction of Connie's office.

"What you do? Breathe?" Zara joked knowing full well just how icy Connie was. She relished in her post as clinical lead, and lived up to her title as 'the ice queen'. Zara knew better than anyone just how temperamental the older woman could be. It had taken till Zara's 12th birthday for Connie to even acknowledge her existence. To be fair though, to be 23 and find out that your 55 year old Father had been sleeping with a 21 year old and managed to get her pregnant, Zara was pretty sure she would be pretty pissed off. To make it worst though, Connie had soon realised that Zara's mother wasn't the only woman her Father had been sleeping with. Neither women spoke of it, but both knew that there was probably more siblings. Who knew? Connie had taken it all badly, she was still raw after the suicide of her own Mother, something she had blamed her Father for.

"You've met her then?" Max asked surprised that the new nurse had the clinical lead so well worked out.

"Ice glare? Hands on her hips as though she owns the place? I've seen it all so many times" Zara joked before realising that she had just let on the pair were related. She could sense Zoe's eyes boring into her whilst Robyn gazed at her questioningly. It was Max who got the first words in.

"Wait, you know Beauchamp? I mean, like from before you got here?"

Zara groaned inwardly. It was the porter that was brave enough to speak up, obviously he didn't find Connie as intimidating as the other two nurses who at the mere mention of Connie's name froze like rabbits caught in the headlights. She wondered whether Rita got this kind of grilling when they found out she was sleeping with the boss.

Zara bit down on her lip, scolding herself for being so big mouthed. She was going to have to pass on an answer. She reasoned with herself, knowing soon enough the team would work out their connection.

"She's my sister" Zara mumbled. She looked up and watched as Zoe and Max both looked at each other, mouths agape. They soon came to reality and looked back to Zara, straightening their shocked look.

"Right…Ok. Well nice to meet you" Zoe smiled before nudging Max in the side signalling for them to vacate the area. Zara sighed. She had half expected people to immediately run, after all she would be it the other way round.

"I'm not a bitch like her…" Zara announced. She didn't notice the shadow that loomed over her from behind. She didn't notice the mortified faces of the team who all winced as soon as the shadow approached.

"Oh really. So it was me that punched their brother-in-law" Zara cringed, the sound of her sister's voice making her want to be swallowed up by the world. At least then there would be less pain. Connie was sure to create some form of revenge.

"I. Well. I… Connie... I'm sorry" Zara resigned to the fact that she was probably about to get a complete dressing down.

"I know you are, otherwise you'd be out of this department before this lot can get you drunk" Connie smiled sickly, her eye lashes battering as though she were sweetness and light.

With a quick knowing grin and the shrug of her shoulders, Connie was gone, along with the rest of the team who were still yet to decide which side Zara's bread was buttered.


	23. Chapter 23

"So… Connie's your sister?"

Zara hesitated a second as she finished up suturing a male patients eyebrow. She turned slowly, eyebrow raised, and looked to Robyn who stood just centimetres away from her, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes…" Zara responded as she peeled off her gloves and placed them into the bin beside the bed. She then turned to Robyn who looked as though she were the cat that got the cream.

"What's she like then? Out of work?" Robyn questioned the new nurse. Zara looked to the patient on the bed who seemed to be wondering why the two nurses treating him seemed so content on discussing their private lives in front of patients.

"Mr Haywood, I apologise for this, I'll make sure a doctor is in to discharge you as soon as possible" She spoke professionally before grabbing Robyn by the elbow and yanking her from the cubicle. Robyn yelped as she was dragged from the cubicle into the corridor outside.

"Ok, two things. One, never discuss my private life in front of patients and two, Connie may be my sister, but if you think you are getting any gossip out of me you are very much mistaken. She is my older sister, and I respect her right to privacy" Zara hissed as staff dodged past the pair.

Robyn's face dropped dramatically as her college laid down the law. Obviously Zara wasn't much different to her sister after all.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" Robyn croaked in an attempt to defend herself.

"Well don't" Zara spat. Robyn's lip began to wobble slightly, and Zara sighed. She hadn't intended to make the young nurse cry, but she was fed up of being in Connie's shadow. People constantly asking her what Connie was up to, what she was like. Was she as scary as her reputation? Did she cry? Was she capable of emotion? Zara had heard it all.

"Is everything alright here?" Charlie had appeared, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked between the two female nurses.

"Fine" Robyn managed before dashing off in the direction of the staffroom. Zara sighed as Charlie turned to face her fully. His eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed against his chest.

"And really?" He asked the new nurse. Zara shut her eyes momentarily before licking her lips and sighing again.

"I'm just fed up of being constantly asked about my sister's personal life. Why are people so interested?"

"Because your sister is an enigma, No one here knows much about her. They're just trying their luck, hoping you'll slip up. Don't take it to heart" Charlie said wisely.

"To be honest with you Charlie, I know about as much as the rest of you. Me and Connie, we haven't spoken for a few years. All I know is I'm an Aunty to Grace…" Zara revealed.

"And son to be Aunty to the latest Beauchamp addition. I understand. Robyn means well, you'll find a good friend in her"

"I didn't mean to be so snappy… I don't want them to think I'm anything like Connie because I'm not. Our lives are completely separate. She was brought up one way, I was brought up in a council flat on an estate where everyone, including my Mother, were heroin addicts" Zara confided. The pair began to walk towards the office Charlie shared with Rita. The older nurse placed an arm around the younger Beauchamp sibling with complete understanding.

"That must have been difficult for you. I mean, I do understand. My son, Louis, he was addicted to heroin" Charlie admitted.

"Is he ok now?" Zara worried as the pair stepped into Charlie's shared office. Charlie closed the door behind them and signalled for Zara to take a seat.

"He's in rehab at the moment. He's doing well. Your Sister is part of the reason he's still here today. She helped to rescue him from drug lords in Romania. She is a good person despite what other's think" Charlie said softly.

"I know she is. She's my big sister, but I just don't like the fact that people seem to think that I'll give all her secrets away" She said just as the office door was pushed open and the small figure of a flustered looking Rita appeared.

"Everything alright?" She frowned slightly as she looked between the two nurses. Charlie glanced to Zara who nodded ever so slightly. Charlie took that as a yes and looked back to Rita, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, just giving our new nurse here the heads up" He lied.

"Ok, well if you're done, Zara, Connie wants you to assist in resus" Rita informed the nurse who looked meekly at Charlie, desperate for reassurance.

"You know where I am" He placed a hand on Zara's shoulder as he got up from his seat. The brunette mumbled a thank you before the veteran nurse departed the office. Rita raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You sure everything's ok?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Urm, I better go. Can't keep Connie waiting…" She excused herself, squeezing past Rita who remained standing in the doorway.

"Right…"

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry there has been such a delay in updates.**

 **I've had the most stubborn writers block that there ever will be!**

 **Not completely happy with this chapter, but it's a start. Hopefully now I'm back on a roll.**

 **If you have any idea's for this fic please let me know.**

 **Thank you! -SKB x**


	24. Chapter 24

"Sorry, still trying to get my bearings…" Zara babbled as she dashed into Resus after several minutes of desperately running circuits around the department in order to find her way to resus where Connie was awaiting her arrival. Or so she thought…

"Oh… you're…" Zara stammered as she watched the hunched up figure of her sister viciously projectile vomit into a sink whilst several nurses stood round watching unsure what they should be doing. Zara's eyes fell on the patient who was laid out on the bed. His trouser leg was rolled up to reveal a large infected wound just below the knee. Puss was visible and seeping down his leg.

"Urm, come on, let's get you sat down" Zara beckoned for Lofty to bring open a stool whilst she placed her hands on her older siblings shoulders and guided her too where Lofty placed the stool on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine-"Connie protested, before clamping a hand to her mouth. Tess appeared from nowhere and threw a sick bowl in front of the heaving clinical lead.

"Yeah, I don't think you are. Could someone fetch Rita, I think Mrs Beauchamp needs to head home" Zara requested much to Connie's annoyance.

"I am fine!" She growled as she lifted her head from the bowl and narrowed her eyes.

"So you always vomit at infected wounds? You were a heart surgeon Connie. You've smelt bodily fluids way more vomit provoking than Mr Johnsons" Zara reasoned as she placed her hand on her hips in a Connie like fashion.

Connie made no attempt to retaliate, instead her head ducked back down to the bowl as more of her lunch was brought up. Tess stood behind the clinical lead, gently rubbing her back whilst Lofty dashed off to find Rita.

"This could be like Hyperemesis Gravidarum, have you been like this for long?" Zara asked lightly as she looked to her sister anxiously. Connie looked up once again.

"Zara…" The young nurse awaited her sister's answer" Piss off" Not quite the revelation she wanted. A round of gasps filled resus as everyone looked to the clinical lead in shock. No one ever expected Connie to swear.

"Okay… I guess I love you too…" Zara said sarcastically. Luckily at that exact time Rita appeared through the swinging doors, her face full of concern.

"Oh darling, let's get you home…" She sighed as she moved across resus till her arm was wrapped around Connie's shoulders.

"Actually, I think we should do some tests. I mean, she's clearly dehydrated" Zara butted in. Both Connie and Rita looked at the nurse, eyes narrowed slightly.

"She shouldn't be vomiting this badly at this time of the day! I've worked on a maternity unit, this is not the norm!" Zara exclaimed.

"She's right you know" Tess interrupted.

"Shall I go and find Zoe?" Lofty asked.

"If you could Lofty, thank you" Zara thanked her new friend as he once again departed resus in order to find a doctor to confirm Zara's suspicions.

"Just leave me alone" Connie groaned. Her face was colourless. Her skin sweating. Her voice trembled as she spoke and Zara knew that Connie was feeling like complete shit.

"Can we get her onto a bed please before she faints" Zara requested. Tess and Rita both tucked their arms under Connie's and gently lifted her from the stool, and carried her to the remaining spare bed. Once laid down Connie gave in to the medical tem and allowed her head to fall against the pillow before she curled up her legs and placed an arm over her small bump.

"I'm fine, I'm really fine…" Connie mumbled. Her speech was wobbly whilst her eyes gently began to close. Luckily for the clinical lead, Zoe decided to waltz into resus at exactly that time, Lofty close on her heels.

"Connie, I heard you're not feeling to great" Zoe started before realising Connie had closed her eyes. She shot over to the bed quickly and pressed her thumb down onto the skin of Connie's hand before releasing it and watching as the skin took longer than normal to return to its normal colour.

"Yeah, she's dehydrated. Can we get a drip set up please and a monitor on both baby and Mom's heart rates. I'm going to page for the on call obstetrician just to air on the side of caution" Zoe informed the team.

"I'll give Mr T a call" Tess offered as she grabbed the phone off the wall and placed it to her ear. Meanwhile Rita placed her hand against Connie's forehead, her eyes sad.

"She's going to be ok isn't she" She croaked as she looked at her vulnerable girlfriend.

"Connie is going to be fine. This problem is more common than you'd realise. We just need to keep her hydrated. She might have to stay in hospital for a few days, but it would just be precautionary" Zoe reassured her friend.

"There were problems with Grace, she was born prematurely, what if…"

"Rita, everything is going to be ok. The baby is not coming, we just need to hydrate them. Just calm down. Being worked up is not going to help either of them" Zoe spoke smartly. Rita had a sudden realisation.

"Grace… I need to pick up Grace up in an hour" It was just half an hour till the end of the shift and Grace was due to be picked up at half six.

"I'll get her" Zara blurted out. She hadn't seen her niece for nearly two years, but she was sure that she would be the preferred babysitter. Rita's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to feel put out" Rita exclaimed as she walked towards her sister in law.

"Course I'm sure. I'm her Aunty, I want to take more of a role in her life" Zara smiled.

"Well if you're sure…" Rita dug into her pocket and pulled out the spare key to Connie's house" She's at Sam's Mother's, I'll text you the address'. If you could take her back to ours, I'd really appreciate it" Rita slipped the key into Zara's hand.

"I'm on it"


End file.
